Celebrity Character Profile: Alyssa Milano
. ------ ---- ~ CELEBRITY CHARACTER ~ ---- ------ . . ------ ------ ---- -- Content of this page and stories this character appears in are FICTION' ' and are merely for entertainment purposes, with NO financial gain, or malicious intent. Please enjoy the work put in on these fictional parodies. -- ---- ------ ------ . - - . . . . . 'Celebrity Character Profile: Alyssa Milano' ---- . PLAYER: . C, REQUESTED BY: . C, ADMIN: . C, . ROLE: . ____, . FIRST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", STORYLINES: . -- "__________",-- "__________",-- "__________", FINAL APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", . FULL NAME: . A, AKA: . -, __IN: . #___-___, . GENDER: . F, ETHNICITY: . -, FROM: . -, HOMETOWN: . -, SPONSOR: . -, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . -, LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . -, . ASSOCIATIONS: . -, . EMPLOYMENT: . -, . ORIENTATION: . -, SPOUSE / PARTNER: . -, SO / GF / BF: . -, FAMILY: . -- _,-- _,-- _, FRIENDS: . -- __,-- __,-- __,-- __, ASSOCIATES: . -- __,-- __, . . . ---- 'Background': . Alyssa Milano is an American TV actress who is best known for her role as Samantha Micelli on ‘80s sitcom series “Who's the Boss?” The former child star also has five teen pop albums to her name. As an adult, Milano is better known for her role as Phoebe Halliwell on TV series Charmed that was on from 1998 to 2006. Milano is also an avid baseball fan and writes a regular blog for the Major League Baseball website. She also designs and retails a line of baseball, NFL and NHL team apparels for female fans. One of those rare child stars (TV) in America to have a successful acting career as a grown up actress as well, Alyssa Milano has also done pretty well financially. With a net worth of around $45 million, Milano commanded a salary of $80,000 per episode for the 4th and 5th season of Charmed which was bumped up to $160,000 per episode for the 6th season. Milano donated $250,000 to the Global Network for Neglected Tropical Diseases and was also appointed as the Founding Ambassador for the organization. As a Goodwill Ambassador for the U.S., Milano also works with the UNICEF and has travelled to Angola, Kosovo and India to work with the organization’s field officers. She was also the official spokesperson of UNICEF's "Trick or Treat" campaign launched in the fall of 2004 and helped raise around $50,000 to benefit the campaign. Milano also supports PETA and appeared in a dress made entirely of vegetables in an ad promoting vegetarianism. Apart from acting, Milano also devotes a considerable amount of time pursuing hobbies like humanitarian work, photography and blogging about Major League baseball. Alyssa Milano was diagnosed with dyslexia at a young age though she learned how to cope with the learning disorder by writing down the lines that she was supposed to memorize. She is a fan of Major League Baseball team Los Angeles Dodgers and supports National Hockey League team Los Angeles Kings and NFL team New York Giants as well. An avid animal lover, Milano has a number of pets including four cats, six birds, three horses and three dogs. Milano has dated several TV personalities including actor Corey Haim whom she dated from 1987 to 1990. In 1993, Milano got engaged to Scott Wolf though they called it off a year and a half later. In 1999, Milano married musician Cinjun Tate though the marriage only lasted 10 months. Milano became engaged to CAA agent David Bugliari in December 2008 and the couple got married in August 2009. Milano and Bugliari welcomed their first child a son named Milo Thomas Bugliari, in August 2011. . . . ---- 'Physical Stats:' . Body shape: Hourglass (explanation) Dress size: 4 Measurements: 37-25-36 inches (94-64-91 cm) Shoe/Feet: 6 Bra size: 34C Cup: C Height: 5’2” (157 cm) Weight: 116 lbs (52.5 kg) . . . ---- 'Transportation': . __________ . :::::::: -- Chevrolet ''Volt'' Hybrid Compact, :::::::: -- Powder Blue Nissan ''Leaf'' Hybrid Compact Hatchback, . - Chevrolet-Volt-08926.jpg|Chevrolet Volt Alyssa-Milano-Nissan-Leaf.jpg|Nissan Leaf - . . ---- 'Housing': __________ . . . ---- 'Gallery': . - Alyssa-milano026.jpg Alyssa-milano040.jpg Alyssa-milano.jpg Alyssa-milano-cubshat.jpg Alyssa-milano039.jpg Alyssa-milano008.jpg - . . . ---- 'Notes': . . . . . ---- . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '-- CELEBRITY CHARACTERS --' - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . Category:IRL-Female_Celebrities Category:POLITICAL Category:Celebrity Gameshow Contestants